


Blossom

by Sousha



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cherry Blossoms, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sousha/pseuds/Sousha
Summary: Hina drags Chisato with her to see cherry blossoms against her will,and Chisato realizes that maybe it isn’t as against her will as she told herself it was.





	Blossom

“H-Hina-chan, where are you taking me?” Chisato pocketed her phone into her purse with one hand. Her other hand had been tightly grabbed by the overzealous girl in front of her, running around with her backpack hitting her back repeatedly as she ran. To tell the truth, despite having a level-headed demeanor, when the girl in front of her touched her fingers and dragged her along, it made her flustered. “I have my next job soon... could we postpone this and visit where you’re taking me later?”

Hina turned towards her for a moment, pulling Chisato closer to her in a simple tug. It was an innocent enough action, but the blonde nearly stumbled and fell onto her. “It’ll be quick! I’m gonna take you somewhere boppin’ and then you can go to your boring acting gig, Chisato-chan! You go to those things all the time anyway, what does it matter if you’re a little late?”

She sighed. There truly was no point in trying to reason with her. Chisato shut her mouth and concentrated on following Hina to wherever she was leading her. It would be best if she waited out Hina’s odd demand. But despite her thoughts, a small protest slipped from her. “But why are you taking me?”

The other girl didn’t even turn around, making a few sounds of contemplation before looking as if she had literally been lit by a light bulb. Hina continued her sprint but slowed down so her words would be easier to hear. “It’s because I wanted to spend more time with you, Chisato-chan!”

“But we just got out of band practice, and aren’t you closer to Aya-chan anyways?”

Hina paused and looked at her with her big yellow-green eyes. “But the one I wanted to spend more time with was you! Plus, you aren’t even that interested in your job today anyway! I could tell when you were talking about having to go straight to your next job after practice!”

Chisato supposed that she was right, despite not internalizing the truth consciously. She was tired and didn’t want to go and work on memorizing the last part of her script again. But what was more important was her job, her success, she couldn’t let her tiredness affect her. But how did she know that? When she looked at Hina’s innocent smile, she supposed that despite her obliviousness, she was surprisingly perceptive. It was a question, though, why Hina had been looking at her with enough focus to pick up on her hidden feelings. She supposed that she had noticed Hina staring at her more often, but- wait a minute.

Her eyes widened by a millimeter and a realization shook through her body. “Hin-“

“We’re here, Chisato-chan!” Hina shouted, finally letting go of her hand and hopping a few steps away from her, pulling off her backpack and placing it on the grass. “I wanted to see the cherry blossoms with you! And we can have a quick picnic underneath some trees! Doesn’t that sound boppin’?”

Chisato closed her eyes and regained composure. Since when had she been so flustered about everything? She wasn’t Aya. “I suppose so. It’s... a good opportunity. I wouldn’t have come here if you hadn’t brought me here, so... thanks, Hina-chan.”

Hina smiled as she unzipped her bag and pulled out a picnic blanket. “I guess Aya-chan was actually right this time!”

“What does Aya-chan have to do with this?” Chisato asked calmly, averting her attention onto the picnic blanket and quickly laying it on the grass. She would get over with this immediately, and then she would leave and go to her job before she was late. It would be more painless than any other option. Chisato had to get to work. She couldn’t have the label of someone irresponsible and late. She sighed and looked back up at Hina.

“Well, I asked her where she thought would be a good idea to go on a date, and she said that she thought a picnic would be romantic, I thought that cherry blossoms were boppin’ too! So I decided to come here with you, and then I went to Onee-chan and asked her to help me make food for the picnic!” Hina tapped her finger on her lips, slowly recalling her story.

Chisato choked on the air.

“Onee-chan’s become so much more boppin’ lately! She’s been learning how to cook from Tsugu-chan as an excuse to spend time with her, and she helped me out without me having to ask her as much as before!” She shouted excitedly, oblivious to Chisato’s distress at her easy admission of it as a date. 

A date. She called it a date. It wasn’t just an assumption, it was her intention, after all.

“That sounds nice... so, you’ve asked me on a date. This is a really- a really nice... place.” Chisato wondered what part of her was making her so terrible at talking. She was never like this. She had rejected people before, why did the words take so long to come out of her throat? She trailed off weakly. “But Hina, I have to say that...”

Hina turned to Chisato and stopped her rambling, plopping herself down next to her on the picnic blanket. She leaned a bit closer to Chisato. “Hmm? What did you say, Chisato-chan? I didn’t hear you! You’re so quiet suddenly!”

“It was... nothing.”

“Oh, okay!” She said softly, leaning away and pulling out a Ziploc bag from her backpack. “Here are some cookies! Onee-chan is really good at baking them now, so I asked her to help me out! What do you think?”

Chisato took a cookie from Hina’s hand and looked at it warily. It didn’t look like a cookie at all, and not only that, but she still wasn’t able to say: “Sorry, but I’m not interested in you, Hina-chan.” Rather, she took the cookie and bit into it. It was surprisingly good, despite the odd shape which resembled a rock more than a cookie. “This is really delicious, Hina-chan...” she paused. “I’m sorry but could we cut this off soon? I’d rather not be late to my job.”

“Ehh? Already? We just came here!” Hina shouted childishly. “Awe, let’s at least walk around for a little bit!”

Despite her want to leave immediately, Chisato found herself fond- no, amused, by Hina’s expression. “I suppose I can spare enough time for that...”

The excitable girl immediately lit up again, jumping to her feet and pulling Chisato up with her. She held onto her hand tightly again, pulling her with her. A cherry blossom’s petal slowly drifted down from the sky, and she found herself catching it with her free hand. They ran through crowds of families and groups of friends, looking at the beautiful cherry blossoms as they ran.

Chisato had a second realization when she stopped to really look at the girl running in front of her. With her tomboyish clothing and her cute braids and her green-yellow eyes that shone like jewels. It seemed that the fans were right because Hina Hikawa was a beauty. She came off as an ugly not-cookie of a cookie, with her odd mannerisms and obliviousness, but really, she was perfect in a way no one else was. Her breath froze and all she could see was her.

Then she stopped running. Hina giggled as she sat down on the grass after a few minutes of running, raising her hands in the air and stretching. “That was fun, right, Chisato-chan?”

Chisato thought of her job and then she thought of rejecting Hina. But then she thought of the cherry blossoms around her and then the smiling girl with turquoise hair. Involuntarily, she spoke. “Yes, it was.”

They stood there for a few moments afterward, not really moving. Chisato with a small, genuine smile of a conflicted nature, and Hina with a big grin. The wind blew softly as if it was there just to lift their hair for a few seconds before disappearing until another gust of wind visited them again. Then Hina cocked her head and spoke.

“Can I kiss you?” were the words that were lifted from Hina to the wind to Chisato.

This was her opportunity to properly turn her down. Idols weren’t supposed to date, after all. Her fans would be outraged if they knew. She cared too much about her career to say yes, how could she possibly- “Yes, you can.”

Hina stood up and leaned into Chisato, sending them both stumbling a few steps backward. Chisato closed her eyes and as they settled into the kiss, she realized something. They were unable to let go of each other.

The job? She supposed she could skip once.

 

“How did you know to bring me on a date, anyhow, Hina-chan? You don’t seem like you’re very knowledgeable on... this kind of thing.” She whispered in the dark of night as she inched a little closer to the other girl, laying in bed under the covers.

Hina nuzzled into Chisato’s hair softly, pulling her arms around the blonde affectionately. “Well, I was telling everyone about how much I wanted to kiss you whenever I saw you, and they insisted I had to take you on a date before I did anything! That’s funny, isn’t it? We’ve known each other for a long time already, and they told me I needed to spend even more time with you before I could kiss you!”

Chisato smiled fondly and kissed her.


End file.
